You Again?
by emblah01
Summary: Nancy Bobofit, Matt Sloan... What happened to them all? What happens when they see Percy again? Well, let's find out, shall we? Rated T for future language. Multi-shot. Feel free to review!
1. Nancy Bobofit

**Hello my lovelies! I am here today to fulfill yet another request. Yay! This was requested by, not one, but two users, _Starly910_ and _Crimson__ Gamma._**

**Thank you so much for sending them in! I hope you two like it!**

* * *

**_Nancy Bobofit_  
**

* * *

Nancy twirled a strand of red hair around her fingers, around and around, in boredom. She sighed softly and popped her spearmint gum loudly.

The hot, June sun beat down on her sweaty neck and Nancy desperately wished she had worn something other than jeans on her last day of school. Her green shirt stuck to her back uncomfortably. She lifted her arms above her head and stretched, moaning a little.

Nancy was currently sitting on the concrete steps of her (sixth) boarding school. She was waiting for her mom and her stepdad to pick her up so she could _finally_ go home for the summer.

"Hot day, huh?" said her friend, Annabeth Chase, who was sitting beside her.

"I know," Nancy replied. "I'm sweating buckets. I just hope no hot guys come by, because I'm positive pit stains are a big turn off."

Annabeth laughed and marked the page in her book she was reading with a piece of scrap paper. Nancy had asked her what she was reading one day and Annabeth had quickly snapped the book shut and stuffed it into her bag, saying that it was incredibly boring and that it was for her mom. She had never really answered Nancy's question.

Annabeth Chase was something of a mystery to Nancy. She had long, curly blonde hair and keen grey eyes that seemed to look right through you. She was incredibly tall, standing a good three inches above Nancy's five-foot-six. She was strong, or at least looked like it, but wasn't on any of the school sport teams. She was smart, so smart she actually had to correct the Architecture professor this year, but wasn't in any of the school academic clubs.

Nancy longed viciously to look like Annabeth. Nancy was average height with untameable, frizzy red hair she always kept in a tight braid and green eyes, like emeralds. She had bright orange freckles all over her body, which bothered her every time she looked in a mirror. Around her middle, she had a thin layer of fat, baby fat that had never disappeared. She wasn't that smart, in fact she was failing the majority of her classes, but she had been told that she was, 'An amazing singer! Really, you should try out for the school musical!' Right, like she needed something else for people to tease her about.

The only reason Annabeth and Nancy were friends was because they were paired up as lab partners for the first semester. And thus, their friendship was born. Nancy considered Annabeth her best friend, but she wasn't sure it was the same way both ways. The sad thing was, Annabeth was her only real friend. All her other 'friends' had either ditched her, or were using her for her family's money.

"Mmm…" Annabeth said, and leaned back on the steps, supporting her head in her hands. "Man, I hope Percy will get here soon," she muttered.

"Who's Percy?" Nancy asked, mimicking Annabeth's action.

Annabeth peered at the redhead through one open eye. "My boyfriend," she said softly and closed her eyes once more.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend," Nancy replied, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Well," Annabeth said, "I don't like to make it public information."

"Ah," Nancy murmured. The sun soaked through the thin fabric of her green shirt, like a warm quilt was being wrapped around her petite frame. "Makes sense."

"So, when does your camp start?" Annabeth asked, breaking the peaceful silence.

"In a couple of weeks," Nancy replied. She was incredibly excited for her dance camp this year, because she would finally be on pointe and hopefully the other girls wouldn't give her those looks anymore, like she was less than them. "I'm excited. I'll be away from home for a couple weeks and I'll be getting up for a whole day's worth of dance class."

"Sounds intense," Annabeth remarked.

"It is," she replied. "I mean, it's the best dance camp in all of New York State. And the most expensive."

Annabeth was about to reply but the sound of an engine filled the nearly deserted parking lot. A dark blue Prius drove in front of the steps. Nancy could hear the alternative rock music blasting from inside the car.

"He's here," Annabeth said wryly.

A tall boy with messy black hair and black sunglasses over his eyes stepped out of the car. Nancy's jaw almost dropped. This boy, to say the least, was _hot._

"Heya, Wise Girl," the boy who Nancy assumed was Percy, said to Annabeth. He bent down and picked Annabeth up, twirling her around.

"Put me down, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth laughed and Percy set her on the ground.

Percy kissed Annabeth quickly and noticed Nancy for the first time.

"Who's that?" he asked.

Annabeth exclaimed, "Oh! Right! Percy this is Nancy Bobofit, my friend. Nancy, this is Percy Jackson, my boyfriend."

Nancy felt her mouth go slack.

_This_ was Percy Jackson, the runty twelve-year-old she used to bully four years ago? _This_ was the boy who used to hang out with the crippled boy, his only friend? _This_ was the boy who pushed her into the fountain because she was teasing him?

"Percy Jackson," she murmured, in a daze.

"Nancy Bobofit," he replied.

She shook herself from her daze. "Um, hi," she said softly, as if not to scare him.

"Holy mother of the gods," Percy said and ran a hand through his hair. He took off his sunglasses and, sure enough, there were the same green eyes Nancy had seen four years ago.

"I take it you two know each other?" Annabeth drawled sarcastically.

Percy didn't answer her. "Hades, you've changed," he said, still gaping at her.

Nancy licked her lips nervously. "Yeah, so have you."

They were silent for a moment, measuring each other up.

"I'm sorry!" Nancy burst out suddenly. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for teasing you, and throwing my lunch at you, and teasing Grover, and being stupid, and immature, and… I'm sorry." Nancy looked at the ground in shame.

Guilt weighed her down, pressing her to the floor. She felt tears prickle in her eyes and took a deep calming breath.

She suddenly felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her, squeezing her tight, like an older brother would to comfort a heartbroken little sister.

"Forgiven," Percy said and pulled away.

Still, Nancy felt the need to explain herself. "I just, my mom, she's always trying to make me into something I'm not, and she was just so mad at me… She's always wanted me to take over the family business, but I never wanted to become a lawyer like her. I guess I took it out on you and Grover and other people because I didn't want to deal with it. And I shouldn't have and I'm so sorry."

"Nancy," Percy said and placed a hand on her shoulder, "it's okay. I get it. I got over it a long time ago." Percy pulled his hand away and wrapped his arms around Annabeth. "Do you wanna join us? We were just gonna go for some ice cream."

Nancy let a small smile grace her thin lips. "Yeah, sure. Just let me text my mom."

She sent her mom a quick message and turned her phone off, not wanting to see her response. She got into the back of the Prius, and, music blasting, _finally_ drove away from that blasted boarding school.

* * *

**Next, I'll do Matt Sloan... Let's see what's happened to him, non?**

**-Lou**


	2. Matt Sloan

**Wow, I completely forgot about this story… Sorry, guys! Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long as this one!**

* * *

_**Matt Sloan**_

* * *

I scanned the last loaf of bread and loaded it into the old woman's grocery bag.

"Have a nice day," I said in a monotone voice and ran a hand through my dull, blonde hair. I straightened my standard blue Wal-Mart employee vest and started ringing in the next woman's groceries.

She was tall, tan and blonde, with white scars decorating her arms and face. One particular one stood out among the rest; a long, jagged one, puckered and deformed against her face, like someone had gone at her with a blunt blade. It went from the edge of her left eye to the corner of her plump, pink lips. The strangest thing about hr appearance though, was her age. She was young, twenty-four at the most, but she her forehead was creased with worry lines and her piercing grey eyes seemed heavy, too heavy someone college-age.

She was talking rapidly on a small flip-phone, sounding both loving and exasperated as she did so.

"No, Seaweed Brain, we don't need to buy Cap'n' Crunch… Perce, I asked you to grab some milk, not the entire store… Just, hurry up! I'm at the register and the cashier is waiting." She paused for a second and I could hear someone responding on the other line quietly. The woman sighed. "Okay, fine whatever, just meet me the till."

She carelessly shoved the phone into her brown shoulder bag and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Sorry for the hold up," she said finally as I packed her bags for her, filling them with odd items, from Vaseline to codfish. "My boyfriend is a bit of a scatterbrain and I guess sending him to get milk was a bit too big of a task." She smiled fondly to herself, most likely about this wonderful boyfriend of hers.

"S'okay," I said and crossed my arms in irritation. Just my luck I would get the customer who held the line up. I tapped an unknown rhythm onto my forearm. I tongued the chip in my tooth I had gotten when my older cousin punched me in the face when I was ten. I had always told people I got it when I rode into a 'Slow down for children!' sign, but that was far from the truth.

A tall man ran up, holding a small box of cereal and a carton of milk in his hands. His forehead had a thin layer of sweat. The man stopped in front of the woman, and set the items on the conveyer belt. I rang the food into the machine, watching the young couple curiously.

The man was just as scarred as the woman, his tan arms lined with puckered, white scars. His blue-green eyes were shining with happiness as he placed his calloused hand on her waist.

"Where the heck were you?" demanded the blonde, her tone playful, but firm.

I waited awkwardly at the till so they could pay.

The man shrugged, his mop of black hair flopping into his eyes as he did so. His girlfriend brushed it out of the way affectionately. "Nowhere," he said. "I actually got lost on the way here. Hades, this store is huge."

The woman laughed and shook her head, murmuring, "Idiot," under her breath.

The black-haired boy took out his wallet and turned to me, and his eyes widened in surprise. I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Um, that'll be ninety-one dollars and fifty-seven cents," I said.

The man looked at me with wide eyes, his eyebrows shooting up into his hairline. _"You,"_ the man exclaimed.

"Me?" I asked. "Um, sir, could you please pay? You're holding up the line."

"_Matt Sloan?"_ he asked in an intense, hushed whisper.

My eyebrows disappeared into my hairline. "Do I know you?" I asked casually, trying not to let the man freak me out too much.

"Percy, what's going on?" the blonde asked, her hand brushing his arm with her fingers gently.

I did a double take. How had I not seen it before? The mop of black on top of his head, the unique green eyes, and the body covered in scars… Could it really be-

"Percy Jackson?" I asked in astonishment, my brown eyes bulging.

This couldn't possibly be Percy Jackson. This couldn't possibly be the little shrimp who had befriended the homeless kid. This tall, tan, strong guy with the blonde on his arm couldn't possibly be the little kid I used to pick on.

"Oh for the love of Zeus…" Percy Jackson muttered.

"Erm…" I mumbled and my cheeks flushed red. I hadn't imagined our reunion to go like this: Me in a Wal-Mart uniform and him with a girlfriend, him about double the height I was and looking not too shabby in his plain blue t-shirt and cargo shorts.

"Wait a sec," the blonde girl said, holding up one finger an inch away from my nose. I could tell that she bit her nails frequently, due to the redness and jaggedness decorating the end of her finger. "Aren't you that kid who I punched in the nose way back when?" She narrowed her eyes, scrutinizing me.

"What?" I asked incredulously.

The girl smirked at me, but didn't say anymore.

"So," Percy said idly as I handed him the debit machine. "How've you been Matt?"

"Okay, I guess," I said and tried to look as dignified as I could in the navy blue Wal-Mart vest.

The truth was that I was not doing 'okay'. I was living in one-roomed apartment, working at Wal-Mart and just generally sucking at life.

My parents had passed away three years ago, when I was nineteen. They left me with everything they owned, which was a lot, and I used it all up on living 'the life'. Now, I was in debt up to my neck, going pre-maturely bald, and all alone. I had no family left, and I guess that that was what hurt the most; I was alone.

Percy Jackson smiled at me sadly, as if he knew I was lying. He took his bags in his arms. "Are you sure?" he asked.

I felt a flare of anger in me and lifted my chin in a prideful manner. "I'm positive." I pursed my thin lips. "What about you?"

"School sucks," he said and shrugged. "Nothing really interesting in my life right now."

Percy's girlfriend started having a coughing fit. "For once," she hacked, though I wasn't sure she actually said anything.

Percy smiled slightly, as if they were sharing an inside joke. Percy clapped me on the shoulder with his paw-like hand, like we were old friends and I hadn't tortured him when he was younger.

"Well, I'll see you later, Sloan," he said and wound an arm around his girlfriend's waist. He then leaned close to my ear, slipped a fifty-dollar bill into my hand and whispered, "Don't mention it."

And with that he was gone.

I stared at the money in the palm of my hand, trying to decide if it was real or not. I wet my lips and pocketed the bill, a small smile gracing my lips.

Maybe Percy Jackson wasn't s bad at all.

I jumped when someone tapped my arm.

A brunette woman with a toddler in the seat of her cart was standing there with her arms crossed impatiently across her chest. "Could you hurry up please?"

* * *

**Tell me who you want next in a review!**

**-Lou**


	3. Eddie

_**Uuuuuuugh! I know, I know, I know! I'm horrible for leaving you here.**_

_**Bleh! I get it, I get it! The only reason that this is getting posted right now is because I'm actually home sick from school today and needed something to do.**_

_**I just had so much crap to do with my life. High school sucks ass. :(**_

_**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**_

* * *

_Eddie_

* * *

Eddie sighed and wiped the sweat from his brow, blinking away the bright sunlight. The faint humming sound from multiple electrical fans filled the lobby of his apartment building, along with the sound of a radio host, droning on about some celebrity couple that had recently broken up.

Eddie had recently refurbished the old apartment building, being the landlord. Ever since ole' Gabe Ugliano had disappeared, Eddie had miraculously come up with a large sum of cash. It seemed that the bastard had been stealing from him during their 'friendship' if you could call it that.

He finished folding an official letter he was going to be sending to the single-parent family upstairs, telling them that they were evicted from the building. The very idea made Eddie's stomach squirm. He really didn't want to do this, but he had a wife and two kids as well he had to feed. The little dark-haired boy and his mother reminded him so much of those Jacksons.

He was jostled out of his thoughts when a blonde haired woman, about twenty, and a dark haired man, the same age, entered the lobby. The man walked up to the counter.

"How may I help you?" Eddie asked, giving them a plastic smile.

The man rested his arm on the desk. His face was covered in a thin film of sweat. There was something about his eyes that made Eddie uncomfortable. They seemed familiar.

Eddie shook himself mentally: He had probably just seen him working somewhere or on the streets. New York was a big city after all.

"We saw that you have some apartments for rent?" the woman asked, sticking her hands into the back pockets of her cut-off shorts. Her curly blonde hair was pulled out of her face into a messy ponytail. Her grey eyes were piercing and terrifying. They seemed to read Eddie like a book.

He didn't like that one bit.

"Okay," Eddie said dumbly. "Would you like to see one? I'm free right now."

The boy shrugged. "Sure, that'd be cool." Eddie stared at him incredulously. There was something familiar about his voice as well.

The boy was staring at him again, with those familiar green eyes. Eddie quickly snatched his over-stuffed key ring from the counter and led the young couple (he knew they were a couple due to the fact that the boy had immediately pulled the blonde close to his side, his arm around her shoulder) to the elevator.

The elevator doors opened with a shudder and Eddie led the two down the hall to apartment number seventeen. He unceremoniously shoved the key into the doorway and turned it with difficulty. He pushed the door open with a creek.

"So, this is a one bedroom, single bath, medium size living room and kitchen. I assume you two are just looking for a starter home?" Eddies asked as the couple toured the apartment slowly.

"Yeah," the man said. He turned to his girlfriend. Her eyes were shining and excited. They laced their fingers together and touched their foreheads against the other's. "What do you think?" he asked.

"It's perfect," she said with a wide grin. She pressed her lips to his tenderly.

"Can I get your names?" Eddie asked, though he hated to interrupt such a tender moment. "We can get together some time in the future to discuss rent and stuff?"

The woman nodded. "Right. Do you happen to have a pen and paper?" Eddie nodded and pulled a notepad out of his back pocket. The man was still analyzing him. Eddie could feel his eyes burning into the back of his skull. He poised the pen over the paper and signaled for her to talk. "Okay, I'm Annabeth Chase. Like 'Anna' and then 'Beth' but one word. You can call me at 456…7893. Got it?"

"Yep."

"And if you can't reach me, you can call my boyfriend at 230 7889," the woman–Annabeth–said.

Eddie finished writing this down and asked, "And…what's your boyfriend's name?"

"Percy Jackson, sir."

Eddie's heart skipped a beat. His breath caught in his throat. His eyes widened until they seemed to take up half of his face.

"P-P-P-Per-Percy J-J-J-Jack-s-s-s-son?" he stuttered.

"Is he having a stroke?" Annabeth cried and guided him to the couch displayed in the apartment for show. He slumped down on the couch, struggling for breath.

He could remember that night vividly now…

_Gabe tossed a few poker chips into the centre of the table, letting out a puff of smoky breath escape from his lips._

"_Sally!" he yelled in his croaky voice. His gut was spilling out of his shirt. Eddie swallowed some vomit and tossed some poker chips into the middle as well. "More beer!"_

"_Yes, honey!" called the twenty-six-year-old from the kitchen. She quickly walked into the living room, her apron smudged with cookie batter and flour._

"_Good girl," Gabe said with a cruel laugh and slapped her in the butt with his paw-like hand. Eddie's lip twitched distastefully._

_But he didn't say anything._

"_MOMMY!" a child's voice screamed from down the hall._

"_Sally! Tell the brat to shut the hell up! We're busy!" Gabe yelled as Sally rushed down the hall to fetch her four-year-old son from his room._

"_Shhh…" Sally cooed and kissed the top of the boy's head. "Monster's won't get you here… Shhh…"_

"_Hey! Sally! Are you done that bean dip yet?" Gabe hollered. You could see that he was getting impatient now. His fists were curling and uncurling on the table. His piggy eyes darted around the room. His lips were pursed into a thin, dangerous line._

_Eddie heard Sally sigh quietly in exasperation. "Just a moment, dear. I'm a little busy right now."_

"_Too busy for your husband?" Gabe roared. "Hurry up, dammit!"_

"_G-Gabe?" the little boy asked timidly from the entrance to the kitchen, his innocent green eyes wide and shining. "Can you please not yell?"_

_Gabe narrowed his piggy eyes. "C'mere," he grunted. Percy Jackson hobbled forward, hugging his torso with his scrawny arms. Gabe grabbed the boy by the collar of his pajama shirt, decorated with a picture of _Finding Nemo_, and pulled him menacingly close to his face. Percy cringed and turned away from him, his eyes shut tight._

_Gabe brought his hand back and slapped the little boy in the face with a sickening _SMACK_. Percy let out a cry of shock and pain. His cheek was painted with a red handprint, an exact replica of Gabe's._

_Eddie felt his eyes go wide with shock. Gabe had always been cruel to the boy, but he had never physically harmed him. At least not when Eddie was around._

_Gabe just laughed at poor boy. "Now, shut up and go to your damn room, you little bastard."_

_The boy nodded and scurried to his room, silent tears sliding down his cheeks._

_Sally came rushing into the room, her eyes wide in terror, her lips pursed into an angry line._

"_Gabe Ugliano," she growled. You could hear the menace in her usually kind voice. "Did you just hit my son?"_

"_Yeah," Gabe grunted. He slapped his cards on the table. "I fold," he told the table._

_Sally marched up to him, her hands on her hips. "Don't you ever touch him," she whispered, her voice laced with controlled anger._

_Gabe turned to her and stood up slowly. His fat form towered over the woman. He wrapped his fingers around her delicate neck. "Fine, I won't fucking touch him," he growled. "But, as payment for controlling my anger, I get to do whatever the fuck I want to you. You're my bitch now."_

_He tossed her to the ground. She took in a gasp of air; her fingers massaged her bruising neck. Gabe grabbed her by her arm and tugged her up, pulling her inches away from his ugly face. He leaned in by her hair, whispering something into her ear. Her face blanched but she nodded. She then ran into the hallway, away from the group of poker players, her eyes filling with tears of fear._

_Gabe smirked at the group of 'friends'. They burst out laughing._

"_What'd ya tell the bitch?" Bob asked, admiration in his voice. Sick, sick admiration._

_Eddie felt like puking._

_Gabe merely smiled evilly._

_The other men hooted and hollered when they understood the meaning behind his sadistic smile._

_But Eddie didn't laugh._

_Eddie didn't say anything._

"Percy Jackson?" he breathed in disbelief.

The man stared at him, his eyes wide with shock. "Eddie?" he asked. He ran a hand through his long, shaggy hair. _"Di immortales,"_ he cursed under his breath. The language sounded ancient to Eddie.

"Annabeth, let's leave. We can't take this apartment," Percy said. He sounded winded.

"What the- Percy!" Annabeth sounded surprised, like she couldn't believe that her boyfriend was behaving like this. "Tell me what the Hades is going on!"

Percy wrenched his arm out of Annabeth's grasp. He pointed at Eddie wildly. _"Him,"_ he said wildly. "It's him! He used to play poker with _him."_

Annabeth's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Eddie stood up slowly. "Listen, Percy I-" Eddie reached out to touch his arm but Percy smacked it away sharply.

"Back off!" he yelled. His stand was defensive, like he was expecting Eddie to attack him at any moment.

Eddie didn't blame him. He had watched Gabe beat the hell out of the poor kid however many times over the years. He had watched Gabe punch him, kick him, scream profanities at him. He had watched Sally be beaten and harassed twice as much as the poor boy.

And Eddie said nothing.

The guilt weighed down on him like the weight of the sky. His tongue felt like sandpaper and he couldn't see clearly.

"I'm sorry!" he yelled. "I should have done something, but I didn't! I'm sorry, okay?"

Percy stared at him, his face contorted in fear and anger. "Shut up, Eddie," he sneered. "Shut the hell up. How the hell am I supposed to believe a man who watched my own stepfather kick me senseless?" He shoved a hand into his pocket. Somehow, when he did this, Eddie started to actually fear for his life, like there was something lethal hidden in his pocket.

The blonde took his hand in hers, rubbing circles on his palm with her thumb. "It's okay, Seaweed Brain. We can leave if you want."

Percy pursed his lips, still staring at Eddie. He let out a slow breath. "Why?" he asked suddenly.

"P-Pardon?" Eddie stuttered.

"Why didn't you do something about it?" Percy asked.

Eddie was surprised that his anger had diminished so fast. He then remembered that Percy was ADHD, which, unfortunately, included mood swings.

"I-I-I-" he stuttered stupidly.

"You knew that Gabe was hurting us, but you didn't do anything," Percy spat, angry once again.

"Look, I'm sorry," Eddie implored.

"Go to Tartarus," Percy snarled. He walked up to him, his red face inches away from Eddie's. "If anyone deserves that effing places, it's you and all those other bastards."

His girlfriend grabbed his hand and led him away. "C'mon, Perce. I think I saw an add for another building down the block."

And they left, leaving Eddie backed up against the wall, cowering in fear.

_Oh, the irony, _Eddie thought to himself.

* * *

_**So, I won't promise you anything when the next chapter thing is coming out.**_

_**But, for goodness sake, leave me a review telling me whom you want next! I am all out of ideas, my lovelies!**_

_**-Lou**_


End file.
